


Sunny Skies and Happy Smiles

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Cody Simpson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, long fanfic, rockstar status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody Simpson has found that life has forever changed when he reaches the peak of his stardom as one of the best male artists in the world and teen heart throb to millions. Relationships have come and gone and all he ever wanted was someone to love that wouldn't care that about fame, fortune and money. One day while hanging out on the beach, Cody stumbles upon 18 year old Skye Harper who's just looking to escape from the hectic life of the city and become one with nature and embrace her hippy ways. Together they stumble upon not only a relationship that will last forever but also a magical adventure into the unknown as they discover what it truly means to love completely madly and deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Skies and Happy Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Kitty here with a new story for your reading pleasure! I was browsing through the celeb section and noticed that there were pretty much no Cody Simpson/OFC stories so I figured I'd be a pioneer and write one. This stories going to be a wild ride and it's going to be a really long novel length one so buckle up and get ready to take off to the beach where it all begins!

Sunny Skies and Happy Smiles Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day on Venice Beach as Cody lay out under the shade of a palm tree watching the wave’s crash over the shoreline while fiddling with the strings of his guitar. 

The beach was buzzing with the typical California energy as girls in skimpy bikinis and guys decked out with a six pack wandered around enjoying the day’s nice weather. 

Strumming out a few notes, he sighed and swept a hand through his messy blonde hair as his blue eyes scanned the waves.

It had been quite a change when he shot up to fame and fortune as everyone’s favorite teen heart throb a few years ago. 

Closing his eyes he listened to the roar of the sea while memories and flashbacks flitted through his mind. 

His family had been less than supportive of his fame and in the end he had to run to L.A. where he made a new life for himself. 

Ever since then, life had been hectic and busy with a schedule that kept him always on the go even when he was less than enthused about it. 

He had since then come out with tons of albums and singles and groaned when he thought about how his next big single was going to drop any day now. 

Just as he let out another groan he was startled when the sound of tinkling laughter came from behind him. 

His eyes shot open as a soft voice called out to him. 

“Having a bad day there, dude? Sounds like you’re being bogged down by the mainstream crowd.” 

Placing his guitar to the side, he peeked around the trunk of the tree and quirked an eyebrow when he noticed a small thin girl who looked to be about 18 standing there in front of him. 

His eyes widened momentarily as he took in her beautiful red hair with light blonde streaks and bright green eyes. 

Her body was thin but shapely as he found himself blushing when he scanned over her full breasts and her small waist leading down to her round bottom and long lean legs. 

When he finally regained his composure he looked up and blushed harder when he saw that she was smirking at him with her arms crossed over her bikini clad figure. 

“My eyes are up here, babe. I know you couldn’t resist though so I’ll give you a free pass this time. Next time you won’t be so lucky.” 

She said with a small chuckle as her eyes lit up with amusement. 

Cody stuttered for a moment and then shot up to his feet as he stumbled towards her only to trip over his guitar and fall flat on his face in the sand at her feet making the girl’s tinkling laughter come out in a full blown belly laugh. 

“Hahahaha Oh my God really? What’s gotten into you? It’s like you’ve never seen boobs and an ass before….” 

She laughed as Cody scoffed and brushed himself off while getting back onto his feet. 

“Aren’t you a lovely little tart, love? If I didn’t know better I’d say it’s you who can’t keep away from me.” 

He muttered while quirking an eyebrow at her with his hands resting on his hips. 

The girl immediately stopped laughing and started to blush a beautiful shade of red that matched her fiery locks. 

Looking anywhere but his face she stuttered out an answer much to Cody’s chagrin.   
“Oh are we speechless now, love? Do I get to know the name of the lovely little fireball that I seemed to have stumbled upon?”

He chuckled as the girl straightened up and held out a hand which he took in his larger one marveling at how small she was. 

“My name’s Skye. Skye Harper. I live down the road from here on the beach. What’s your name?” 

Cody’s eyes widened as he gave her hand a squeeze suddenly realizing she didn’t have a clue who he was. 

Giving her a breath taking smile, he shook her hand lightly and stepped closer. 

“My name’s Cody. Just Cody. It’s a pleasure to meet ya, Skye.” 

Skye’s face lit up with happiness as she cocked her head to the side in a playful look. 

“Well Cody, what do you say about us grabbing a coffee and getting to know each other better?” 

Cody smirked and intertwined their fingers as he picked up his guitar and slung it across his body. 

“It’d be a pleasure. Lead the way, Ms. Harper.” 

Skye gave a laugh and led them up the sand dunes and out of the beach off to the beginning of something new and very magical. 

Little did they know, things were just about to get interesting….


End file.
